Fallen leaves
by tamarindblue
Summary: He was just another Fallen leaf like him and Maysilee.


**I kind of felt the character of Seneca to be truly underdeveloped and could have been utilised much better than it was used in the original plot.**

**And I am a diehard Seam/town, Capitol/12 shipper so ..**

**Voila.**

* * *

**Fallen leaves**

She didn't belong to district 12, she didn't belong at all.

She was pristine, gold and blue.

Snow, sky, stardust and Rubies.

All the precious forbidden things that a seamboy can never have.

It was no surprise she didn't last a lifetime.

Their relationship was mostly stolen glances, a mixture of scorn and admiration, glimmering sun rays shimmering down her back, fluttering in the breeze shining over stony grey.

Until the fateful day, when they were reaped together.

How strong she was,

How calm, insightful and intelligent.

But now She is simply a 'was'..

Another miserable failure in his long list.

He should have saved her,

He should have been strong enough: strong enough to save her, strong enough to carry the weight of her sheer memory..

But he was not.

He just drowns it down the bottle and weeps the night away.

And when he sees Katniss, the girl on fire,her strength, he sees her strength and intelligence, he wants to save her so bad from the inevitable.

And so he goes to the one person he never wanted to resort to..The gamemaker.

* * *

It feels like drowning.

That is why he never sleeps.

He drowns in a pool of her own blood and it is excrutiating.

So he stays awake .. All night long in his office formulating plans and schemes to how he should murder the helpless like her!

How Ironic

God Knows how he wants to stop, how he wants to terminate the legacy he carries...

But ...It is not an option.

It is never an option.

Once upon a time, so long before when he would roam these very halls, as an apprentice to his prestigious dad, he came across the most beautiful girl in the world, crying in despair like there was no tomorrow.

Because for her there wasn't.

It was either kill or be killed, simple as that for her.. But she didn't want any.

She didn't want to be a murderer, she didn't want to be killed.

And fast enough, he came to know what does simplicity means.

Delicacy, resilence.

He came to love the district twelve girl .. She crept up on him.

He remembers still .. Sunshine, bare alabaster and strawberries.

He remembers sad bluegreen, desolutiom and bittersweet tears creeping down his throat.. Washing down his face ... And a sense of cripleness as her small hands made one small waver before she was snatched away.

* * *

He never expected her to last that long..

Ironic enough, he was always weary of her district rugged no good boy.

He thought he would be the end of her.

He couldn't save her.

He didn't save her.

The fear of becoming an avox instilled , hanging in the air, a guillotine that is ready to reap any opposition ... ready to demonise, isolate and torture.

He remembers his cousin, he remembers her so well and her loverboy.

And Now, he is stuck in the same crossroad but he isn't as courageous as her.

Now he has been killing her likeness for 10 years now since his wretched father died and he took over.

And he is tired, so tired and sick of what he has been doing.

So when he sees a chance, a slight chance in the district 12 tribute he roots for her with all his might.

She may not be her. No, she isn't her at all. She is temptous, defying and caprious, not as quiet and mild and tame. But still as strong and resilient.

And he puts his career at stake, his life even at the looming hope of a fair future and a chance she could get out alive with her district boy.

And he tries his hardest to contain his smirk and keep a straight face with Haymitch begging.

And he breaks, takes the reign of it all, carries the weight .. The cycle of revokes and reissues.

And he snaps.. And is marked black.

* * *

It is fair enough that he should sleep in the end.

However, it is not as bad as it used to be.

It is melodious laughter, green meadows, strawberry breeze and sunshine.

No pretense.

No sychophantism, no simpering.

Everything simple.

Redemption and her.

* * *

Unexpectedly, he felt a pang when he knew that the gam... No Seneca was forced to kill himself.

He was merely a man , stuck up in the damaged world his district created.

Another fallen leaf like Maysilee and him.

However, He has run his course, he has had his ending.

Now, it is his turn.. His course is no simple: Rebellion.

His end: Revenge.

And he just hopes it ain't in vain.

Still though when he sees the girl, the niece she never saw, and the callous seamboy, he can't but see impending doom.

Pretty town girls from district 12 are both accursed and cursing.


End file.
